Csak te légy itt
by Lilyannah
Summary: Életem első Vampire Knightos fice... KanameYuuki. Véleményezzetek, légyszi!
1. 1 fejezet

Sötét volt. Nagyon sötét. Lassan sétáltam végig az úton. Még mindig az iskola területén voltam. Tudom, hogy nem szabadna ilyenkor errefelé sétálnom, de nem tudtam aludni. Mindenki azt monja, hogy veszélyes este egyedül. Kaname, Zero, Kurosu igazgató... De miért nem tehetem azt, amit akarok? Lehet, hogy most szünet van mindenkinek, vámpíroknak és embereknek egyaránt, de nem érdekel. Lát itt valaki egyetlen vámpírt is? Mert én nem. Hát akkor meg. Hirtelen egy hangot hallottam a hátam mögött.

- Yuuki... Mi járatban vagy errefele? Ilyen későn, ráadásul.

- Én csak... izé... sétáltam... - mondtam remegve. Még jó, hogy féltem egy kicsit, hisz nem épp a legjobb enmlékeim vannak Aidouval kapcsolatban.

- Félsz? - kérdezte nyugodt hangon a fiú, mire hátráltam pár lépést, ő meg persze közelített felém.

- Én nem... Miből gondolod ezt? - kérdeztem remegő hangon, pedig próbáltam magabiztos lenni.

- Csak mert remegsz... És nem nézel a szemembe. - mondta, és már nem volt messze tőlem. Én menetm volna hátrébb, de persze fák voltak mögöttem. Azért léptem egyet hátra és éreztem, hogy egy ág megkarcolja a karom. Nem lehetek ilyen szerencsétlen! A fiú közelebb és közelebb jött. Végül odahaljolt a nyakamhoz, majd éreztem, hogy fogai belemélyednek húsomba. Az pedig nem a legjobb érzés. Próbltam eltolni magamtól, de egy fának tolt, majd két kezét vállam fölé helyezte, miközben szívta a véremet.

- Légyszíves... engedj el... kérlek! Könyörgök! - éreztem, hogy arcomon végig folyik pár könnycsepp. - Szállj le rólam... Ne csinálj hülyeséget! Légyszíves. - próbáltam megint eltolni, de nem igazán sikerült. Éreztem, hogy elgyengülök, már csak pár perc vot és nem bírok megállni a lábamon... Gondolom ezt ő is tudta, mert átkarolt, és mostmár így szívta a vérem.

- Légyszíves... engedj... el... - már nagyon gyenge voltam. - Kaname... - csak ennyit bírtam kinyögni, majd elsötétült előttem a világ.

- Elvesztél kicsi lány? Ha ez a helyzet, akkor ihatok a véredből?

- Szégyent hozol valamennyi vámpírra!

- Szívhatom a többit a nyakadból?

Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló álmok gyötörtek, mikor felébredtem. Nem fáztam, pedig az este nagyon hideg volt. Sőt, melegem volt. Éreztem, hogy valami puhával vagyok betakarva. Takaró... gondoltam magamban, majd próbáltam felülni, nem sok sikerrel. Lassan körülnéztem. Ismerős volt ez a hely, de nem tudtam, hol vagyok.

- Ho... Hol vagyok? - tettem fel a kérdést hangosan is, hátha valaki meghallja. Nem is kellett csalódnom.


	2. 2 fejezet

- Nálam. - hallottam meg Kaname hangját. - Örülök, hogy végre felébredtél...

- Hogy kerültem ide? - mondtam halkan, még mindig nagyon nem jól voltam. Próbáltam ismét felülni, de nem megint nem sikerült.

- Egy padon feküdtél. Nagyon sok vért veszíthettél. - hangjából kicsengett az aggodalom. Kerültem a pillantását, és reméltem nem teszi fel a kérdést. De már megint nem volt szerencsém. - Ki volt az? - Nem tudtam mit válaszoljak. Elvégre nem akartam senkinek se rosszat. Az egész az én hibám, hisz nem akart rosszat, csak én karcoltam meg magam. Na jófej vagyok, most magam hibáztatom azért, mert majdnem megöltek. Bár azt azért nem. Már eléggé hozzászoktam ahoz, hogy állandóan megtámadnak. Megráztam a fejem.

- Nem emlékszem. - hazudtam.

- Ha nem emlékszel, akkor hogy hogy nem félsz tőlem? Honnan tudod, hogy nem én voltam?

- Egyrészt azért, mert akkor nem hoztál volna ide. Másrészt akkor nem kérdeznéd ezt meg. Harmadrészt pedig bízom benned. - csúszott ki akaratlanul is a számon. Kaname arcára kiült a döbbenet, de próbálta másfele terelni a témát.

- És hogy érzed magad?

- Már sokkal jobban. - mondtam, de tényleg nem voltam még valami bagyon jól. - Öhm... Visszamehetek az Igazgatóhoz?

- Persze. Segítsek? - kérdezte, majd kedvesen közelebb jött.

- Nem kell. Boldogulok. - válaszoltam, majd sikerült fölülnöm. Mikor a felállással próbálkoztam, az már nem sikerült olyan fényesen. Annyi vért nem veszthettem... Vagy igen?

- Szóval mégis kell? - kérdezte, mostmár másodszorra.

- Hát... Menni fog egyedül is. - próbálkoztam újra, de még mindig nem sikerült. - Na jó, egy darabig segíthetsz. - egyeztem bele nagy nehezen. Felsedített, majd a kezemet a vállára rakta és a kezét pedig a derekmra. Ez még nem is lett volna olyan nagy baj, csakhogy így se sikerült igazán a járás. Vagyis csak annyit értem el, hogy majdnem a földön kötöttünk ki mindketten. Utálok ilyen gyenge lenni. Így olyan... kiszolgáltatott vagyok. Azt pedig gyűlölöm.

- Na jó. - sóhajtott Kaname, és ebből már sejtettem, hogy nem lesz semmi jó. És nem is lett. Óvatosan a karjiba vett, és úgy kezdett el cipelni.

- Tegyél le! Nem vagyok én rongybaba! - kapálóztam, de ő mintha meg sem hallotta volna ment tovább. Mikor láttam, hogy ezzel semmire sem megyek, inkább lenyugodtam. Ezt ő is látta, így megszólalt.

- Mit álmodtál? - honnan veszi, hogy álmodtam valamit? Mikor ezt hangosan is szóvá tettem, csak ennyit válaszolt. - Kiabáltál álmodban.

- És... mit?

- Elég sokmindent. Például olyasmiket, hogy Zero, ne csinálj hülyeséget, Aidou és még elég sok mást.

- Csak vissza álmodtam az összes olyan esetet amikor kiszívták a vérem. - mondtam, egy erőltetett mosoly kíséretében. Ekkor jött szembe velünk Aidou. Közelebb húzodtam Kanamehoz és láthatólag Aidou is próbált elslisszolni, mintha észre se vett volna minket. De Kaname ezt nem nagyon engedte. Pontosabban csak köszönt neki, miközben a fiú egész testében remegett. Azt tudtam, hogy tiszteli Kanamet, meg hogy fél is tőle, na de ennyire?! De mikor láta, hogy nem szóltam Kanamenak, megnyugodott.

- Yuuki, Kaname! Mi járatban erre? - mondta fülig érő szájjal.

- Yuukit megharapta valaki. Ha megtudom, hogy ki volt... - nagyon dühösnek látszott.

- És Yuuki miért nem mondta el neked?

- Mert nem emlékszem arra, hogy ki volt. - válaszoltam ártatlan hangon, de tekintetemből látszott, hogy potosan tudom, hogy ő tette. Legalábbis szerintem, mert rögtön lefagyott az arcáról a mosoly.

- Jobb lesz, ha siettek, már hajnalodik. - mondta, majd gyorsan elhúzta a csíkot. Útközben összefutottunk néhány alakkal, de szerencsére nem álltunk le senkivel bájcsavegni, hanem inkább siettünk. Mikor már ott voltunk, de még nem értünk be, szóltam Kanamenak, hogy tegyen le.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy meg tudsz állni?

- Teljesen. - erőltettem egy mosolyt az arcomra, ami elég nehéz volt, tekintve, hogy néhány órája majdnem az összes véremet kiszívták. Óvatosan letett, és bár sikerült megállom, még mindig elég ingatag voltam.

- Azt hiszem, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem jönnél be... Tudod, Zero... - mondtam sajnálkozva.

- Persze. Vigyázz magadra. - mondta és adott egy puszit az arcomra, amitő rögtön leblokkoltam, és nem tudtam megszólalni se. - Szia! - köszönt el, majd visszaindult a Holdpavilonba.

- Szia... - köszöntem el én is, igaz csak percekkel később, majd lassan elindultam befelé.


	3. 3 fejezet

Fáradtan sétáltam be az igazgatóhoz, nem igazán lepett meg, hogy ott van Zero is.

- Jó estét! - köszöntem halkan, mire mind rámnéztek.

- Estét?! Inkább hajnalt! Hol a jó francba voltál?! - támadott le rögtön Zero. Honnan sejtettem, hogy nem lesz könnyű menet?Erre most mit válaszoljak?

- Ha annira akarod tudni... - Most mit mondjak? Ha igazat mondok, akkor tuti rögtön megy megölni Kanamet. És most szerintem simán képes lenne rá. Kicsit megszédültem, de miután újra sikerült visszanyernem az erőm egy részét, hátradobtam a hajam, majd újra megszólaltam. - Nem fogod, mivel semmi közöd nincs hozzá.

- Mi történt veled? Ki volt az? - kezdett újra dühöngeni.

- Ki ki volt? - kérdeztem ártatlanul.

- Aki ivott a véredből. - kezemmel gyorsan eltakartam a nyakam, de tudtam, hogy ez nem segít, így inkább megszólaltam.

- Senki. - mondtam, egy vállrántás kíséretében.

- És szerinted ezt el is hiszem? - nézett rám úgy, mint egy hülyére.

- Nem kell, de én most mentem aludni! Jó éjt. - majd Zerora néztem. - Akarom mondani jó hajnalt.

- Szép álmokat Yuuki. - mondta az igazgató is. Na ő majd biztos később fog zaklatni. - már el is indultam, mikor Zero hangja megállított.

- Kuran volt, igaz?

- Ő nem tenne ilyet. - mondtam, majd hátrafordultam. - És akkor nem gondolod, hogy már elújságoltam volna, hogy vámpír leszek? - elindultam a szobámba, ahol próbáltam aludni. De csak próbáltam, mert mindig az a puszi járt a fejemben. Csak azt nem tudom miért. Aztán nagy nehezen sikerült elaludnom.

Mikor felébredtem sötét volt. "Kezdek a vámpírokhoz hasonlítani..." gondoltam, persze nem komolyan. Próbáltam újra elaludni, nem sok sikerrel. Így inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy megyek sétálni, és most vigyzok is magamra. Legalábbis igyekszem. Éppen tök békésen sétáltam és gondolkoztam, mikor estem egy jó nagyot. Nem tudom, hogy sikerült, de mostanában nem igazán vagyok valami ügyes. Úgy döntöttem, hogy inkább visszamegyek, most inkább nem kockáztatok. De akkor már elég késő volt, mivel Aidou éppen megszólított.

- Szia... Én csak szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a múltkori incidensért. Nagyon sajnálom, tényleg és... Köszönöm, hogy nem mondtad meg Kanmenak.

- Nincs mit. Hisz barátok vagyunk nem? De ez többet ne forduljon elő!

- Ha te mondod, akkor igen. Tegnap féltél, ma nem... Mi változott.

- Azóta elég sok vért szívtál belőlem, és nagyon remélem, hogy már nem vagy annyira éhes... - mondtam. Különben már kezdem megszokni, hogy megharapnak. Biztos különösen finom a vérem, vagy mi. Állítólag.

- Az lehet, de most jobb lenne, ha mennél.

- Miért?

- Siess kérlek. Nem akarlak bántani. - nyögte, miközben eléggé erősen viszafoghatta magát, mert láthatólag nagyon koncentrált, hogy ne támadjon meg. Ekkor kaptam észbe, mert a sebembe erős fájdalom nyilallt. Lenéztem rá, és láttam hogy elég erősen vérzek.

- Szia! - köszöntem el, és gyorsan elkezdtem futni, már amennyire tudtam, mivel a lábam eléggé fájt. Nem igazán néztem, hogy merre megyek, így már csak arra eszméltem fel, hogy az Hold Pavilonban vagyok... Nem éppen célszerű idejönni vérző lábbal. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy ha itt vagyok akkor esetleg beugorhatnék Kanamehez, megköszönni, amit értem tett, meg minden. De végül elvettem ötletem, és már mentem volna is, ha nem állít meg egy lány hangja.

- Te bizonyára Yuuki vagy. - hátrafordultam. Az a lány állt előttem akit ott szoktam látni Kaname körül. Hirtelen egy emlékkép villant be... Kaname éppen az ő vérét szívja. Megrázta a fejét, hogy a gondolat is kemenjen a fejéből, majd megszólalt.

- Ruka... igaz?

- Igen. Mit keresel itt ilyen későn? Ráadásul vérzel. Nem ajánlatos így errefelé sétálgatni. - mondta, majd olyan tekintettel nézett rám mintha meg akarna ölni. Vagy legalábbis a vérem akarná. Mert pont úgy nézett rám. - Kanamehoz jöttél, igaz?

- Nem én... már épp menni készültem. - Lehet, hogy már nam félek annyira a vámpíroktól, mert már elég sokszor megharaptak, nem haltam meg, ügy lezárva. És jelenleg Aidouval úgy ahogy, de jóban vagyunk. Na de Rukaval? Így inkább hátráltam.

- Csak nem félsz tőlem? Nem kell. Gyere elviszlek Knamehoz. - megráztam a fejem.

- Nem kell köszi. Megyek, mert én ugye... nem vagyok vámpír és aludnom kellene. - mondtam a legelső érvet, ami eszembe jutott.

- Tegnap is itt voltál...

- De a tegnep egész más volt. - ráztam hevesen a fejem.

- De itt voltál. És ezt itt a lényeg. Nem fog fájni, nyugi. - mondta majd közelebb jött én meg hátráltam, de persze falba ütköztem. "Ez így nagyon nem jó..." gondoltam, és próbáltam a másik irányba menni, de nem igazán sikerült, mivel Ruka elállta az utamat. Már épp feladtam a reményt, és reméltem, hogy nem halok meg, mikor meghallottam Kaname hangját, mellyel csak Ruka nevét mondta ki, de mégis megállította a lányt.

- Kaname... Yuuki épp téged keresett, de nem akarta, hogy elvigyem hozzád. - mondta a lány cérnacékony hangon.

- Nagyon jól tetted Yuuki. - majd mellém sétált. - Te pedig Ruka, ne ijeszgesd őt, ha megkérhetlek rá. - szólt, mire a lány bólintott, majd elsétált. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy vérzem, gondolom, mivel felinvitált a szibájába, hogy nehogy meg akarjanak támadni megint. Nagy nehezen beleegyztem, majd felmentünk. Levetette a nyakkendőjét, először nem igazán értettem miért, majd letérdelt elém és bekötözte a sebem, ami így belegondolva nagyon fájt.

- Így már jobb. - modta, majd újra felállt.

- Köszönöm.

- Tegnap... mikor megtámadtak. Zero volt az, ugye? - kérdezte, mire majdnem elkezdtem kiabálni, de mivel ő mentette meg többszrösen az életem, úgy döntöttem inkább kedvesen válaszolok neki. Elvégre oka is volt rá, hiszen aki egyszer már kóstolta a vérem, az újra akarja. Lásd Aidou.

- Nem. Tegnap Zero is nagyon aggódott értem. De most azt hiszem, hogy jobb, ha megyek, bizonyára most is mindenhol keresnek... Szia! - köszöntem el tőle, majd adtam egy puszit neki, amit talán nem is olyan véletlenül a szájára kapott. Mire ő fagyott le teljesen, én meg boldogan szökdécseltem ki a Hold Pavilonból, persze csak úgy, hogy ne fussak össze senkivel.


	4. 4 fejezet

Hát úgy látszik Zero mégsem annyira vámpír... Úgy értm persze, hogy az, de azért simán elaludt éjszaka. És tudodtommal a vámpírok éjszakai életmódot folytatnak... Na de nem baj, lényeg a lényeg, nem tudja senki, hogy majdnem kiszívták a vérem, megint. Mármint csak Kaname, de ő mit nem tud? Sokmindent. Egész este nem tudtam aludni, így miután visszatrtem a szobámba, már is mentem újra ki sétálni. Persze csak miután átkötöztem a sebem, mert ugye nem akarom teljesen tönkre tenni Kaname nyakkendőjét, meg persze fertőtleníteni kell, meg miegymás... Szóval végeztem a dolgaimmal és máris mentem ki. Olyan furcsa vagyok mostanában.Állandóan kint sétálgatok, este általában, és elesek vagy éppen megharapnak... Rossz hatással van rám a szünet. Nem baj, nemsokára úgyis vége lesz. És akkor meg azért fogok siránkozni.

Egész este nem aludtam, de nem voltam fáradt. A délelőtt és délután unalmasan telt. Csak sétáltam, meg gondolkodtam, és néha segítettem Kurosu igazgatónak. Aztán este úgy gondoltam, hogy jobb lenne egy kicsit aludnom is, hogy ne a holnapi órákon tegyem majd. De aztán eszembe jutott, hogy rég láttam Zerot, így talán meg kéne látogatni. Hisz ő úgyis ilyenkor van ébren, ugye? vagy ha nem, akkor majd felébresztem, hogy aztán majd jól összevesszünk. Hiányzik az, hogy olyan semmi dolgokon tudunk veszekedni. Így hát tettem is egy látogatást nála, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre nem volt a szobájában. Így hát berontottam az igazgatóhoz, aki az ablakon nézett ki.

- Hol van Zero? - rontottam be, és minden kertelés nélkül feltettem a kérdést. Persze, joga van a szobáján kívül tartózkodni, de valahogy rossz előérzetem volt.

- Éppen Kanameval vitatkozik... Akarod látni? - mutatott ki az ablakon. Akkor volt az a pillanat, amikor már úgy voltam, hogy sikítok, de nem tettem, inkább nyugodtan, már amennyire tőlem telt, megkérdeztem, hogy miért is.

- Azt nem tudom. - és amikor megkérdeztem, hogy miért hagyja ezt válaszolta: - Ha Zero még mindig ember lenne, akkor természetesen nem hagynám. De mivel már nem az, így úgy rendezik a dolgikat, ahogy akarják.

- Dehát ezek meg fogják ölni egymást! Kaname sokkal erősebb de Zeronál lehet a... - inkább nem fejeztem be, hanem rohantam oda, ahol voltak. Persze csak annyira, amennyire a fájós lábam engedte, mert tényleg nagyon fájt. Szerencsére még nem ugrottak annyira egymás torkának, csak szidták egymást, de nagyon.

- Hagyjátok abba! - kiabáltam rájuk. Amire persze rögtön leálltak, mert a kibaálásom nem annyira volt parancsoló, mint inkább síró. Nem sírtam, csak nagyon, de nagyon rosszul éreztem magam. Nem igaz, hogy nem tudják felfogni, hogy nem akarom, hogy állandóan csak veszekedjenek! Ezt nem képesek felfogni?! - Nem igaz, hogy nem tudjátok megérteni, hogy én nem ezt akarom! Tudom, hogy nem akartok engem bántani, de higgyétek el, ez csak nekem rossz. - mondtam, immár hátat fordítva nekik. Nem akartam, hogy lássák azt, hogy sírok. - Nem akarom, hogy állandóan veszekedjetek. Nem várom el, hogy barátok legyetek, de legalább ne öljétek meg egymást. - szóltam ismát, majd elindultam a szobámba. Még hallottam, ahogy Zero azt mondja Kanamenak: "Ez az egész miattad van vámpír!". - Látjátok? Megint... - mondtam már hátra se fordulva és inkább bementem az épületbe, egyenesen a szobámba. Nem igazán aludtam, legfőképp átkoztam azt, hogy Kanameba szerettem bele, és Zero pedig a legjobb barátom... Reggel már nagyon fájt a fejem, ami nem volt éppen előnyös, mivel már aznap iskolába kellett menni. És tudtam, hogy most akármilyen kis dolog is okozhat egy dühkitörést.


	5. 5 fejezet

Az órákon természetesen majdnem elaludtam. Pedig tényleg nem állt szándékomban nem aludni, de valahogy állandóan csak a történteken járt a fejem. Tudom, hogy ezt már megszokhattam volna, csak valahogy mostanában különösen érzékeny vagyok. Ez van, fogadják el. Úgy látszik Zero sincs most csúcs formában, de legalább nem alszik. Kezeimet a padra tettem, és fejemet pedig ráhajtottam. Legalább pihenek egy kicsit. De nem alszom.

Arra ébredtem, hogy Yori éppn nagyon bökdös.

- Mi van? - kérdeztem halkan.

- Mégis mi lett volna? Elaludtál. Egész este sírtál! Mondtam, hogy aludnod kéne! - suttogta.

- Jó, te ilyen okos vagy, de én nem. Sajnálom Yori, ha felébresztettelek.

- Semmi gond, tudod, hogy bármikor szívesen segítek.

- Tudom, és nagyon köszönöm.

- Nincs mit. Hisz barátok vagyunk, nem?

- De.

- Szerintem visznt most jobb lenne, ha figyelnénk, mert a tanár a végén még büntibe küld minket.

- Van benne valami. - rántottam meg a vállamat. Még mindig nagyon rosszul éreztem magam, de azért igyekeztem odafigyelni. Miután vége lett az összes órának, megkönnyebbültem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy még az Esti tagozatosok hátra vannak. Járőrözni, figyelni, és nem elaludni nem könnyű, főleg nem ilyen álmosan. Éppen tök nyugisan irányítottam a Nappalisokat, és persze Zero megint nem volt sehol. Amin már az elején felhúztam magam. És a fejem még mindig szörnyen fájt. És álmos voltam, és még sorolhatnám. Talán ezért is van, hogy amikor néhány csaj fellökött kiakadtam. Nem, nem sírtam, hanem ordibáltam. Azt hiszem valami ilyesmit:

- Most mi a fene bajotok van, ha? Nem igaz, hogy nem tudjátok felfogni, hogy nem érdeklitek, hanem csak feltartjátok őket! Egyszer az életben nem tudnátok nem zaklatni senkit?! Nem veszitek észre magatokat? Szánalmas, amit csináltok... Itt hisztiztek, hogy nem akarnak veletek lenni, miközben állandóan csak rájuk másztok! És most húzzatok el, amíg szépn mondom! - kiabáltam nekik, mire érdkes módon minde elindultak, és csak néhányan súgtak össze. Miután már mindenki elment a Nap Pavilonba, hallottam egy hangos füttyentést, majd egy "Éljen Yuuki!" kiáltást.

- Aidou! - szólt rá Kaname, mire rögtön elhallgatott. Azt hittenm, Aidou mániákusan rajong, a rajongóiért, de akkor ez a legkevésbé sem érdekelt. Hirtelen megszédültem, de miután újra visszanyertem az egyensúlyomat elindultam, majd még odaszóltam Zeronak, aki időközben megérkezett, hogy elmegyek körbenézni. Éppen az estisek pavilonjánál sétáltam, mikor hirtelen elkezdett zuhogni az eső. "Remek! Már csak ez hiányzott!" gondoltam, de visszamenni már nem tudtam, mert akkr tuti teljesen eláztam volna, így inkább kerestem egy fedett helyet. A Hold Pavilon bejárta előtt van egy kis terasz szerűség, így beálltam a fedett rész alá és vártam, hogy elálljon az eső. Hiába, mert nem igazán akart. Visszamenn meg én nem akartam, így inkább csak ácsorogtam ott, miközben majdnem megfagytam. Aztán nem tudom mennyi idő múlva jöttek az estisek. "Máris vége az óráiknak? Olyan régen vagyok itt?" gondoltam. Mindenki jól megnézett, de senki sem állt meg. Kivéve Kanamet, de nem is tudom, hogy mit mást vártam tőle.

- Mit csinálsz itt Yuuki? - kérdezte kedvesen.

- Csak várom, hogy elálljon az eső. - rántottam meg a vállamat.

- Fázol? - kérdezte, mire csak egy fejrázás volt a válasz a részemről, pedig majdnem megfagytam. Gondolom ezt ő is észre vette, mivel rám terítette a zakóját. Hálásan néztem rá, mire megkérdezte, hogy nem jövök e be.

- Nem köszi, jó itt nekem. De te menj csak nyugodtan, elleszek egyedül. - válaszoltam neki.

- Maradok, ha nem jössz be.

- De akkor meg fogsz fázni...

- Vagy én fázom meg, vagy egyikünk sem. De ez csak akkor lehetséges, ha bejössz. Mert addig nem megyek be, amíg te kint álldogálsz. Szóval, bejössz?

- Rendben. De csak addig, amíg nem áll el az eső. - szabtam ki a feltételeket.


	6. 6 fejezet

- Gyere. - szólt Kaname gyengén maga után húzva. Nem mintha nem tudnám hol lakik... Az utóbbi napokban elég sokat voltam itt. Végülis beértünk a szibájába, ahol leültetett az ágyára, ő pedig szorosan mellém ült és átkarolt. Ami abban a pillanatban nem zavart, mert fáztam is, meg jól esett, hogy ott van, így én is hozzábújtam.

- És most halljuk. Mit kerestél odakint?

- Csak vártam, hogy elálljon az eső.

- De hogy kerültél errefelé?

- Erre vitt az utam. Ha az érdekel, hogy miért borultam ki annyira, egyszerű. Miattad és Zero miatt. Nem igaz, hogy nem tudtok legalább egyszer összeveszni! - mondtam letörten.

- Azt hitte, hogy én szívtam ki a véredet! - tiltakozott Kaname.

- Te meg gondolom azt, hogy ő tette.

- Lehetséges... Volt már rá példa, nem?

- De. - válaszoltam. Ezután még egy kis ideig beszélgettünk, de utána már egyre messzebről hallottam Kaname hangját, majd végül elnyomott az álom.

- Hol van Yuuki?! - Zeronak eme mondatára keltem fel édes álmaimból. De ennek semmi jelét nem adtam, így Kaname leoisszegte, hogy maradjon csöndben, mert alszom. - Mit csináltál vele?! - kiabálta halkan a fiú.

- Mégis mit csináltam volna? Nem bántottam, ha erre vagy kiváncsi.

- Akkor jó. De most magammal kell, hogy vigyem.

- Nehogy felébreszd! Nézd prefektus én utállak téged. - kelentette ki egyszerűen Kaname. - De Yuuki iránt teljesen máshogy érzek, és nem akarom miattad elveszíteni. Így megkérnélek rá, hogy legalább előtte ne veszekedjünk. Oké?

- Rendben. De most nincs is ébren...

- Nem baj, tekintsd ezt békeszerződésnek. De ha megtudom, hogy bármit is csináltál Yuukival, akkor... - a többit már nem hallottam, de nem is érdekelt, mert valahogy Kaname szavai megnyugtattak, így újra álomba merültem.

Álmosan nyitottam ki a szemeimet. Először nem tudtam, hogy hol vagyok, de aztán nem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjek, Kaname szobájában vagyok. Erre volt bizonyíték az épp egyenruháját igazgató Knaname. Kinéztem az abalkon és láttam, hogy sötét van.

- Meddig aludtam?! - tettem fel kétségbe esve ezt a kérdést.

- Elég sokáig... - válaszolta Knaname. - De nem kell aggódnod, Kurosu igazgató elkért téged minden órádról, mondván, hogy beteg vagy.

- Értem. - mondtam, majd felültem az ágyban. - Miért nem ébresztettél fel? - kérdeztem.

- Tudod nagyon aranyos vagy, mikkor alszol. - mondta, mire fülig pirultam.

- Nem elég ok. - mondtam, majd felálltam és közelebb mentem hozzá. - Megyek az igazgatóhoz, már biztos nagyon hiányol. - mondtam mosolyogva. - Szia! - köszöntem el, és már kezdett a szokásommá válni, hogy gyorsan szájon puszilom Kanamet. Most is így tettem, és mentem volna el, de ő gyorsabb volt. Magához húzott, és gyengéden megcsókolt.


	7. 7 fejezet

Először annyira meglepődtem, hogy nem is csináltam semmit. De utána eszembe juttott, hogy milyen régóta is várom ezt. Így szorosan átöleltem, és visszacsókoltam. Tudtam, hogy ez veszélyes. Veszélyes lehet egy vámpírral közeli kapcsolatot létesíteni. De nem! Kaname nem csak egy vámpír. Kaname mentette meg 10 évvel ezelőtt az életem. Miután ajkaink szétváltak, adtam még neki egy gyors puszit a szájára, majd a föld fölött lebegve kimentem az épületből. És persze neki is mentem Aidounak, Rukanak, Ichijonak meg aki még van. Persze mind megkérdezték, hogy van-e valami bajom, de nem volt. Csak boldog voltam. Iszonyúan boldog. Mielőtt visszamentem volna, sétáltam még egy kicsit, és csakhamar a boldogsádomat aggódás és szomorúság váltotta fel. Mert mi vagyok én Kaname számára? Csak egy újabb lány, aki egyetlen szavára a karjába omlik. De az nem lehet! Hiszen... megmentette az életem. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy én is csak egy lány vagyok-e, vagy nem. Mert én tényleg nagyon, de nagyon szeretem őt, de vajon ő is így érez? Ez volt az, amit nem tudtam elönteni. Lehet, hogy csak a véremet akarja kszívni. Nem az nem lehet! De lehet, mivel ő egy vámpír... Mintha két énem lett volna. Az egyik, amelyik azt mondja, hogy szeressem őt, és a másik, ami már nem bizík a vámpírokban, és azt mondja, hogy menjek Kanametől olyan messzire, amennyire csak tudok. Végülis úgy döntöttem, hogy tartom a távolságot, mert bármennyire is szeretem őt, mi nem illünk egymáshoz... Ő egy vámpír én meg ember vagyok. És ők pedig nem valóak egymáshoz. Szóval amilyen boldog voltam először, olyan szomorú lettem végül. A szobámba mentem, hogy aludjak, hisz holnap is iskola lesz. Az órákat viszonylag jól bírtam, de ami utána jött, az maga volt a pokol. Zero nem igazán boldogult, de mikor mgjelentem, azért már ezelhetőbbek lettek. Gondolom nem akarták, hogy megint leordítsan a csinos kis fejüket. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen félelmetes tudok lenni. Szóval viszonylag hamar sikerült beterelni őket a pavilonjukba, és már mentem is, mikor az egyik kanyar után valaki megfogta a kezemet. Először ösztönösen ütni akartam, de végül megnyugodtam, mikor láttam, hogy csak Kaname az. De utána rájöttem, hogy ez még rosszabb, mintha valamelyik másik estis lett volna az.

- Ne.. Neked nem órád van? - kérdeztem.

- De. Makroökonomiai gazdaságtan... Nem igazán érdekel.

- Hát, ha te mondod. Én nekem viszont mennem kell járőrözni, úgyhogy ha nem haragszol... - mondtam, és elindultam volna, csakhogy elfelejtettem egy aprócska tényezőt. Kaname még mindig a kezemet fogta, így kénytelen voltam megállni.

- Kerülsz engem? - tette fel azt a kérdést, amire féltem választ adni.

- Nem, dehogy! - mondtam és a cipőm orrát kezdtem el nézegetni.

- Nézz a szemembe kérlek... - mondta, és én hallgattam rá, bármilyen nehéz volt is. Egyrészt azért, mert így nehezebb hazudni,másrészt azért, mert másfél fejjel magasabb, mint én. De azért megtettem. ő pedig mégegyszer feltette a kérdést. Igaz, egy kicsit más megfogalmazásban. - Miért kerülsz?

- Nem kerüllek.

- Én nem bántam meg,ami tegnap történt, de nem tudom, hogy te hogy vagy vele. - mondta és egy puszit nyomott a homolkomra. - Szóval, miért kerülsz? - és én, akaratom ellenére is kitálaltam neki:

- Te egy vámpír vagy. - jelentettem ki, mire csak bólintott. - Én meg nem. És a vámpírok és az emberek nem férnek össze egymás mellett. És mi nem lehetünk együtt, éppen ezért...

- Honnan tudod?

- Mit?

- Hogy az emberek és a vámpírok nem alkothatnak egy párt... Volt már rá példa, vagy esetleg ismersz valakit?

- Nem,de...

- Semmi de. Szeretlek, és más nem számít. Rendben?

- Rendben. - bólintottam mosolyogva. Ő pedig magához húzott, és megcsókolt.

- Szia! - mondta, miután elváltunk egymástól. Elindult az egyik tanterem felé, én pedig a falnak támaszkodva olvadtam el.

- Szia. - suttogtam, majd boldogan mentem el járőrözni.


	8. 8 fejezet

- Oh, milyen romantikus! - ismertem fel Ruka gúnyos hangját. - Kár, hogy ez nem igaz... - mondta, de úgy tettem, mintha meg sem hallottam volna, inkább csak elindultam. - Te csak figyelj rám, ha hozzád beszélek! - szólt már emeltebb hangon és megfogta a kezem.

- Azt hiszed olyan megtiszteltetés nekem, hogy ha hozzámszólsz? - kérdeztem. - Hát nem! És örülnék, ha elengednéd a kezem...

- Jaj, miért vagy ilyen gonosz? - játszotta meg magát. - Én csak segíteni akarok. - mondta már sokkal komolyabban. - Te komolyan beveszed, hogy Kaname szeret téged? Tényleg ilyen naiv vagy? Persze tudtam, hogy az vagy, de hogy ennyire? Ezt azért nem gondoltam. Csak a véredet akarja. Mint nekem.

- Az nem az én bajom, hogy te egy ilyen vesztes típus vagy... Persze Kanamet is tökéletesen megértem, amiért nem téged választott, hisz ki szeretne egy ilyen hisztis libát. - ezért a mondatomért kaptam egy szép kis pofont.

- Te csak ne beszélj így velem! - sziszegte.

- Mert különben mi lesz?

- Azt mondják,hogy neked nagyon finom a véred... - mondta és a nyakamat kezdte nézegetni.

- Na jó, én azt hiszem megyek. - mondtam és mentem is volna, ha nem fogja meg a kezem. - Engedj már el! - próbáltam kiszabadulni a szorításából, de akkor már elég késő volt, mivel a falhoz szorított, és mindkét kezével a kezeimet szorította.

- És miért tenném? Miért ne ölnélek meg?

- Mert akkor elküldenének innen...

- Lehet benne valami. Akkor csak egyszerűen kiszívom a véred. - jelentette ki.

- Honnan tudod, hogy nem mondom el Kanamenak, vagy esetleg másnak?

- Nem mernéd... Hszen ha elmondod Kurosu igazgatónak, akkor megkérdezné azt is, hogy miért tettem... És ugye nem szeretnéd, ha megtudnák, hogy mi van közted és Kaname között.

- Te... te... - nem találtam szavakat, de nem is tudtam volna megszólalni, mert éreztem, ahogy elkezdi szívni a vérem. Aztán egy kis idő múlva abba hagyta, és már csak arra emlékszem, hogy szépen lassan elsétál, és utána elsötétült előttem a világ.

Mikor kinyitottam szemeimet, még mindig ugyanott voltam, ahol összeestem. Felálltam, majd visszasétáltam a szobámba. Az estisek órái valószinűleg még nem értek véget, de nem érdekelt, csak legyen valami jó ebben a napban.

Reggel jó időben felébredtem és, miután felöltöztem egyenruhába, megnéztem, hogy mennyire látszik a tegnap esti "kis baleset"... Hát mit mondja, nagyon. Valahogy el kéne tüntetnem, mert tényleg nem lenne jó, ha megtudnák, hogy mi van köztem és Kaname között... Jobbhíján egy sálat vettem, ami fekete volt. Jobb ötletem nem volt. De legalább senki nem kérdezősködött. Egészen estig. Mikor teremcserére került sor viszonylag jól mentek a dolgaink. Ruka elég szúros tekintettel nézte Kanamet, aki pedig engem bámult. Ránéztem egy mosolygás kíséretében, majd mikor Ruka mellett haladtam el, nem túl hangosan, de ahhoz eléggé, hogy csak ő hallja, így szóltam:

- Sajnállak... Tanulj meg veszíteni. - rántottam meg a vállam, mire meghúzta a hajam. Aminek következtében jól összeverekedtünk. Amit a többiek nagyon élveztek... ilyen kiáltásokat hallottam: "Ezaz! Csajbunyó!", "Hajrá Yuuki!", "Hajrá Ruka!"... Elvoltak. De mi is. Szépen megtéptük egymást. Eltelt egy kis időbe, amíg Aidou lecibálta rólam Rukát, és engem meg Kanamenak úgy kellett visszafognia, hogy, ne támadjak így neki a lánynak.

Aztán végülis az igazgatónál kötöttünk ki, aki egy hosszas fejmosás után, végülis elengedett minket, egy "De máskor ilyen ne forduljon elő!" mondat kíséretében. Miután Ruka után kimentem a teremből, eldöntöttem, hogy egy darabon elkísérem Kanamet, aki útközben egy kedves kérdést tett fel nekem:

- Miért van sál rajtad?


	9. 9 fejezet

- Hm? - kérdeztem, hogy ezzel is húzzam az időt. Tudtam, hogyha nem állok elő valami rendes érvvel, akkor itt vér fog folyni... És ez a vér valószínűleg Rukáé lesz.

- Sál... Tudod mi az nem?

- De, persze, hogy tudom. - mondtam mosolyogva, miközben egy jó hazugságon gondolkodtam. Végülis azt mondtam, ami a legelőször az eszembe jutott. És persze, hogy olyat mondtam, ami nem jellemző rám. - Nem tetszik? - kérdeztem, miközben próbáltam csalódottan nézni.

- De, persze hogy tetszik, csak ehhez elég meleg van...

- De ez divatos. - jelentettem ki.

- Ha te mondod... De biztos, hogy nem történt semmi olyan? - kérdezte aggódva.

- Nem hiszel nekem? -kérdeztem, de belül nagyon lelkiismeretfurdalásom volt, mert hazudtam neki.

- Persze hogy hiszek, csak...

- Hát akkor meg? - odamentem hozzá és egy puszit nyomtam az arcára. - Ezek női dolgok, amit ti nem érthettek meg. Szia. - köszöntem végül el, majd szökdécselve mentem el.

Másnap este Aidou hangját hallottam a hátam mögött.

- Szia! Rég nem láttalak... Mi van veled? - kérdeztem.

- Szia. Láttalak Kanameval... és azt is tudom, hogy Ruka miatt viselsz sálat. - a döbbenet miatt nem tudtam megszólalni, így inkább csak hallgattam, és vártam a folytatást. - És... elintéztem, hogy Ruka békén hagyjon.

- De hogy? - nyögtem ki végül nagy nehezen. - És... miért?

- Elbeszélgettem vele egy kicsit. És azért, mert te sem szóltál Kanamenak, arról ami történt... Csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy Ruka többé nem fog zaklatni. - alig hittem először a fülemnek, aztán Aidou nyakába ugrottam. - Öhm... leszállnál rólam? - kérdezte kedvesen. - Nem szeretném kiszívni a véred. Mármint szerentém, de nem lehet... - az utolsó mondatot már csak sajátmagának motyogta, de így is hallottam.

- Köszi. - mondtam és leszálltam róla, de azért még atam neki egy puszit köszönet képpen.

Éppen a tükör előtt álltam és a hajamat igazgattam, mikor meghallottam Yori hangját.

- Yuuki... - kezdte álmosan. - Hova készülsz? Már mindjárt éjfél...

- Sehova... - füllentettem.

- Yuuki. Látlak. Attól, hogy sötét van, attól még nem vagyok vak!

- Csak az igazgató megkért rá, hogy beszéljek meg valamit Kurannal.

- Az este kellős közepén? Ilyen ruhában? - persze, gondolom azt pontosan nem látta, hogy mi van rajtam, de a körvonalait valószínűleg kivette. Egy fehér pántos felső és egy kék suoknya, ami kicsivel a térdem fölött ért véget.

- Nem találtam mást... És ha már itt tartunk, megkaphatom azt a sötétkék sáladat? - kérsztem szinte könyörögve. Nekem csak fekete van, és az nem illik ehhez a ruhához... Szerencse, hogy barátnőmnek egy egész kis sálgyűjteménye van, ahonnan nyugdtan elcsórhatok egyet-kettőt.

- Fel. Csak hagyj aludni... - nyöszörögte.

- Rendben, köszi! - mondtam, majd kivettem a sálat, és már indultam is.

Ügyeltem arra, hogy ne fussak össze senkivel, de a Hold Pavilon előtermében sikerült összetalálkoznom Aidouval.

- Gondolom Kanamehoz ilyen sürgősen igaz?

- Igen... Honnan tudtad? - kérdeztem, de már amúgy is tudtam a választ.

- Egyrészt nem szokásod csak úgy az éjszaka közepén erre sétálgatni, másrészt a ruhád...

- Nagyon rossz?

- Nem, éppen hogy nagyon jó...Kanamera úgyis ráférne egy kis vidámság, mert mostanában nagyon rossz hangulatában van...

- Mi baja? - kérdeztem félve.

- Reméltem, hogy te tudod. Rám meg különösen mérges, csak nem tudom, hogy miért. Menj csak nyugodtan, nem tartalak fel. Tudod merre kell menni nem?

- De, persze... - mondtam, majd fölsétáltam Kaname szobájába. - Szia. - nyitottam be hozzá.

- Szia. - köszönt, miközben fel sem nézett az iratai közül, amivel már megbántott.

- Mit csinálsz? - kérdeztem érdeklődve.

- Dolgozom. Nagyon sok a munkám... - válaszolt s még mindig irogatott valamit.

- Azt akarod, hogy inkább elmenjek?! - kérdeztem egy kissé hisztisen.

- Ha akarsz... - sóhajtotta.

- Most mi a bajod?! Elküldhetsz, de ezzel nem oldódik meg semmi... Feltéve, hogy velem van bajod. És ahogy a modorodból ítéltem velem van. De mi az?

- Láttalak... Aidouval. - mondta és először nem értettem, hogy mire akar kilyukadni, de aztán eszembe jutott az ölelés, meg a puszi.

- Nem mondod, hogy féltékeny vagy? - kérdeztem nevetve.

- És ha igen? - kérdezte durcásan. Pont úgy viselkedett, mint egy kisgyerek. Méghozzá a rosszabbik fajtából.

- Nincs semmi okod rá. - a háta mögé sétáltam, és hátulról öleltem át. - Semmi nem történt. - suttogtam a fülébe.

- Jól van na... Tévedni azért szabad, nem? - tette fel a kérdést egy kissé megenyhülvee, mire én elé álltam.

- És miből gondoltad ezt a baromságot? Mást is szoktam ölelgetni, de csak barátilag. - mondtam már én sértődötten. Persze csak játszottam az agyam. Elésétáltam.

- Jó, jó! Tévedtem. Ez nem nagy ügy. - mondta, és az ölébe húzott, majd gyengéden megcsókolt. - Megbocsátassz?

- Hát nem is tudom... Nagyon bunkó voltál velem. De... talán igen. - válaszoltam, majd én is megcsókoltam És ezt így folytattuk, mikor kopogatatás nélkül rontott be Aidou és megzavart minket. Persze rögtön felugrottam Kaname öléből.

- Aidou... Mondd, téged nem tanítottak meg kopogni?

- De... - lihegte. Valószínűleg nagyon futhatott. - Csak gondoltam, hogy valami ilyesmit csináltok és sürgősen szólnom kellett, hogy itt vannak a...

- Szervusz Kaname. - hallottam egy férfi hangját.


	10. 10 fejezet

Szerzői megjegyzés: Najó, akkor most szólok a félreértések elkerülése miatt: Ebben a történetben élnek Kaname szülei és köszönik szépen, nagyon kól vannnak.

- Apám... - suttogta döbbenten Kaname, majd enyhén meghajolt, miközben én próbáltam háttérbe húzódni, de sajnos nem jött össze, mert a férfi mellett álló nő (gondolom Kaname anyja) rögtön rákérdezett:

- És kit tisztelhetünk az ifjú hölgyben? - a kérdés hallatán először összerezzentem, majd egy kissé bátortalanul szólaltam meg:

- Kurosu Yuuki vagyok, Nappali tagozatos prefektus. - soroltam a dolgokat.

- Szóval nem vagy vámpír. - mondta, enyhe megvetéssel a nő. - És mit keresel itt ilyen késői órában? Hiszen, ha jól tudom, az emberek ilyenkor alszanak...

- Jól tudja. - szóltam vissza pimaszul. - Csak tudja, az igazgató küldött, hogy megbeszéljek a fiával egy-két dolgot, mert ugyebár a vámpírok este vannak ébren, így alkalmazkdunk hozzájuk. - mondtam, és hangom még mindig gúnyos volt. Aztán észbe kaptam, hogy kikkel is beszélek pontosan, ezért újra megszólaltam, immár bűnbánó hangon. - Elnézést... - sütöttem le a szememet.

- Oh, és milyen tisztelettudó! - jegyezte meg már a férfi.

- Ha nem haragszanak, akkor nekem mennem kel... - mondtam, majd meghajoltam és, kimentem. Vagyis csak mentem volna, mert még meghallottam a nő hangját:

- A sálad... A tiéd? - mondta, mire én nagy lendülettel visszafordultam, aminek következtében a hajam is engedni láttatta a nyakamat. Így az is tökéletesen látszitt, hogy valaki kiszívta a vérem. Én pedig, ahogy Kanamera néztem, azt vettem észre, hogy nem örül túlságosan. Nem volt dühös, inkább csalódottnak mondanám. - Biztos nagyon finom lehet a véred, ha valaki ezért kockáztatta azt, hogy az akadémián maradhasson... - jegyezte meg a nő hideg hangon.

- Igen, már sokan mondták, hogy finom a vérem. Akarja esetleg megkóstolni? Nem? Akkor, ha megbocsátanak... - kikaptam a sálat a kezéből. - Viszlát! - köszöntem el, majd elrohantam. Útközben neki mentem Ichijounak, aki logikusan megkérdezte, hogy mit keresek itt és utána azt, hogy mi a bajom. Nem válaszoltam, csak tovább rohantam, egyenesen a szobámig. Csak álmatlnul feküdtem, de sírni nem tudtam. Forgolódtam, de valahogy nem sikerült lehunyni a szemem. Valahogy nem ment. Magamat hibáztattam és igazam is volt. Ha nem hazudtam volna, akkor ez az egész nem történt volna meg. De akkor meg mások utálnának. Ördögi kör. Ha hazudok Kaname utál meg, ha nem, akkor viszont más, mivel Ruka mindent kitálal. Nem tudom, mennyi idő múlva tudtam elaludni, és azt sem, hogy mikor keltem fel. Csak azt tudtam, hogy nagyon rosszul alakítottam a sorsom. Vagyis lehet, hgy nem, de akkor úgy tűnt, hogy minden el van veszve. Kinéztem az ablakon, és láttam, hogy már sötét van. Akkor jó sokat aludhattam... gondoltam, majd körbenéztem. Yori az asztalnál ült és a leckéjét csinálta. Vagyis gondolom, hogy azt, mert valamit nagyon írogatott.

- Mit csinálsz? - kérdeztem egy nagyot ásítva.

- Leckét... - mondta morogva. - Hogy-hogy eddig aludtál? Próbáltalak fölébreszteni, de nem igazán akartál fölkelni...

- Csak későn feküdtem le. És nem tudtam aludni. - mondtam szomorúan.

- Mi bánt? - kérdezte, de már felém fordult.

- Honnan veszed, hogy bánt valami.

- Onnan, hogy ha későn fekszel le, akkor általában rögtön elalszol, kivéve ha valami bajod van, mert akkor gondolkodsz. - hát igen, Yori az, aki nagyon sok dolgot tud rólam. Talán a legtöbbet, bár azt nem hiszem. De az biztos, hogy remek barátnő.

- Te mit tennél akkor, ha valakit megbántottál azzal, hogy hazudtál neki?

- Bocsánatot kérnék tőle... - válaszolt, majd mekérdezte. - Kinek hazudtál és miért?

- Az nem fontos...

- De igen, fontos. Bennem megbízhatsz. Elmondhatod, a számon lakat van. - mondta mosolyogva. És akkor, nem tudom, hogy miért, de elkezdtem neki mesélni.

- Kuran Kanamenak.

- Az esti tagozatból? - kérdezte.

- Igen, miért, honnan? Na mindegy. Szóval az úgy volt, hogy... - és elmondtam neki az egészet. Persze azt nem, hogy kiszívták a vérem meg az ilyeneket nem, de egyébként minden mást.

- Akkor most miért is hazudtál pontosan, azt nem értettem...

- Mert az a valaki, aki bántott, megfenyegetett, hogy ha elmondm Kanamenak, amit csinált, akkor ő is elmondja, hogy mi van kettőnk közt... - válaszoltam.

- És az miért baj, ha megtudják?

- Mert ő egy estis. És nekünk nem szabadna találkoznunk. Benne van a házirendben. - magyaráztam letörten.

- Akkor menj, és kérj tőle bocsánatot. Biztos nem fog haragudni, hiszen abból, amit elmondtál azt vettem ki, hogy nagyon szeret téged.

- Talán igazad van. Megyek is! - keltem ki az ágyból és el is indultam volna, ha Yori hangja nem állít meg.

- Nem kéne átöltöznöd? - kérdezte, mire végigneéztem magamon, és ugye hálóingben voltam, ami nem túl előnyös. Magamra kaptam valami tűrhető ruhát, egy farmert és egy fehér pólót, majd elindultam kifele, de előbb még visszafordultam.

- Nagyon köszönök mindent. - szóltam hálásan. - De ígérd meg, hogy erről nem szólsz senkinek. - kértem.

- Persze, hogy megígérem. De most siess.

- Köszi! - mondtam még utoljára, majd enyhén remegve elindultam a Hold Pavilonba. Nem tudtam, hogy mit mondjak, de Yori szavai valahogy mégis bíztatást adtak. Mikor beértem, nem találtam senkit, de nem is kerestem őket, hanem egyenesen fölmentem Kaname szobája felé. Az ajtó félig nyitva volt, így benéztem rajta, de bár ne tettem volna, mert amit látam az nagyon fájó volt számomra. Ruka ment Kaname ágyához, és föltérdelt rá, majd lassan Kanamehoz hajolt.

- Ne várj arra a lányra, ha hazudott neked, akkor biztos nem szeret. De én itt vagyok neked. És akkor kinek kell ő? - a többit már nem is akartam látni, dejtettem, hogy mi lesz ott. Halk léptekkel elrohantam, és útközben megtörten ültem le az egyik padra. És itt kitört belőlem a zokogás.


	11. 11 fejezet

Csak ültem ott felhúzott lábakkal és zokokgtam Nem érdekelt semmi. Nem tudtam, hogy mennyi ideje ültem így, de hirtelen egy kezet éreztem a vállamon. Gondoltam biztos Aidou, vagy Zero vagy más estis vagy bárki, így megszólaltam:

- Ha... hagyjál bé.. békén, n...ne... nem a.. aka...rok be..szé...széllgetni! - hangom kissé rekedtes volt, és többször is elcsuklott. Nem néztem fel, csak azt akartam, hogy békén hagyjanak.

- Még velem se? - ismertem fel Kaname hangját. Akartam vele beszélni, persze, hogy akartam, de tulajdonképp most csalt meg Rukaval, szóval nem szólaltam meg, csak megráztam a fejem. - Láttad őt - kérdezte pár perc múlva, mikor már azt hittem, hogy elment.

- I..igen. - szólaltam meg ismét, de még mindig nem néztem rá.

- Nem történt semmi olyasmi, ha erre gondolsz. Hidd el, én csak téged szeretlek. - suttogta egy kicsit később. Szavaitól kissé megnyugodtam, hogy mégis szeret, de aztán jobban elkezdtem sírni. Most éreztem igazán úgy, hogy nagyon átvertem, és hihetetlenül bűntudatom volt. - Szeretlek. - ismételte meg, majd átölelt és közelebb húzott magához. - Nincs rajtad sál... - jegyezte meg félhangosan.

- Mi..minek az? Ú... úgyis tudod má.. már. É... és u..u.. utálsz is... - szipogtam.

- Nem utállak. Tudod, hogy nem. Csupán csak egy kicsit haragszom rád, amiért nem mondtál igazat. De ettől függetlenül az érzéseim nem változtak. - mondta és szorosabban ölelt magához.

- Én... Én sajnálom. Tényleg. De... de nem... nem mondhatom el! - kértem bocsánatot tőle.

- Figyelj... Te tudod, hogy miért nem mondtad meg nekem. De nem bízol bennem? - kérdezte. - Szívesen ebeszélgetnék azzal, aki ezt tette veled.

- Én bízom bennned. De már nem kell elintézned. Más már megtette. - válaszoltam, de kétkedtem abban, hogy Ruka felfogta, amit Aidou mondott neki.

- Értem. De... nem Zero volt. Ugye? - kérdezte.

- Nem, persze, hogy nem! - ráztam meg hevesen a fejemet. Majd kibontakoztam az öleléséből, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni. - De... Nem haragszol rám, akkor? - kérdeztem félve. Letörölte a könnyeimet, és aztán válaszolt.

- Nem. Ha akarnék se tudnék. - felelte

- Ennek örülök. - mosolyodtam el én is, és átöleltem. - Szeretlek. - mondtam, majd megcsókoltam.

- Nem kéne lefeküdnöd? - kérdezte percekkel később. - Holnap iskolába kell menned. - mondta.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van... - ismertem be. Adtam neki egy puszit és boldogan siettem vissza a szobámba. Úgy éreztem, hogy semmi sem ronthatja az örömöm. És ez így is volt. Mert még sosem éreztem ekkora boldogságot.

The end

Köszönöm, hogy elolvastátok. Külön köszönet a barátnőimnek, akik mondták, hogy jó és néha kivntak a beszélgetésből, hogy tudjak gondolkodni a ficemen. Valamint köszönet azoknak, akik írtak nekem kritikákat, ők is sokat segítettek. És végül, de nem utolsó sorban köszönöm The Rasmusnak, amiért megírták a Last Waltz című számot, mert ez is segített az írásban! Köszönöm.


End file.
